Moon Knight
Jake Lockley also known as Marc Spector and Steven Grant all aspects of the same man who make up the enigmatic figure known as Moon Knight, the avatar of the Egyptian Lunar God Khonshu, lord of Justice and Vengeance. Background Marc Spector was born to a rabbi named Elias. He fell out with his father and would become a prize fighter, then later a U.S. Marine. Two tours of duty and years into his military service Marc would become a CIA operative until his girlfriend Lisa was killed. Leaving the CIA Marc turns towards a mercenaries lifestyle, a gun-for-hire he meets and becomes partners with Jean Paul "Frenchie" Duchamp. On mission in Sudan with Frenchie and a sadist named Raoul Bushman, Marc would end up challenging Raoul only to end up mortally wounded, moved to the feet of Khonshu's statue by Marlene Alraune daughter of the man who found the Egyptian tomb his spirit would strike a bargain, servitude for continued life. After battling Bushman's men; Frenchie, Marlene and Marc return to New York with the statue of Khonshu in tow and design what would become the man known as Moon Knight with a considerable fortune to back them. The personalities of Steven and Jake would also be given breath in this point in time as well. Over the years and in many encounters with various faces such as Bushman again, Jack Russel, Spider-Man, the Thing, Marc's psyche would weaken and his mental stability would shatter along with the Idol, his brother would turn out to be a serial killer, his romance with Marlene would end up in ruins and he would retire several times, join the Avengers, Defenders, participate in the Infinity Wars, battle the god Seth and ultimately die only to be resurrected again by Khonshu. Returned to life his battles with his enemies would continue, he would aid other heroes such as Black Panther and once more retire after being drained of money and enthusiasm after a severe defeat at the hands of Zaran. This wouldn't last long as he ends up defeating Bushman in combat, killing the man and carving his face off. He lived through the battle, crippled at the knees from here he would dive into alcoholism and drugs. Through manipulations of Khonshu, he once more becomes Moon Knight, feeling renewed yet still suffering horribly in the sanity department he strikes out against crime once more with "Vengeance" in mind, carving crescent moons into any criminal or law-breaker he encounters. Illusions to hallucinations of his bloodthirsty God showing to him in various forms, mainly that of the deceased Bushman. His death is demanded by Normon Osborn, Bushman is brought back to life, defeated once more and after having Bullseye sent after him alongside several attempts of the Thunderbolts Marc fakes his own death and leaves to Mexico where he encounters the familiar Punisher whom he shares a past with, the Zapata Brothers and Toltec. Tired of hiding Moon Knight returns to New York City as Jake Lockley, a new costume, wealth and renewed vigor. Personality Originally he's a warrior-like strong guy with a code of honor. He was on the side of being an arsehole, overly confident and with a tendency to shove most females into the 'bimbo' category. A classic manly man with a vicious streak a mile long, he had no problem saving lives but wouldn't go out of his way to help an opponent or a criminal from dying, even at times having been responsible for these scenarios. After several mental breakdowns he somewhat became abit more leveled out managing to reign in the MPD, his primary personality became on the side of somber and quiet, less likely to outright behave like a total jerk. He is a focused, analytical, calculating, and calm a man with a wry to dark sense of humor that comes out at random moments. More times than he can count he's been called a freak - perhaps due to looks and never smiling or simply for his attitude (most likely the a combination). Subdued as he is now he is still very confident and won't hesitate in times of need, though no longer as likely to kill as he once was he still possesses a sadistic streak to him. In being Moon Knight he gets various rewards from it, an outlet, a sense of self worth (doubled when hes inflicting harm on others) and glory. Glory for him comes in several forms, recognition, satisfaction, ability to be comfortable and the ability to return home to a lover. It also covers up the fact that he's full of shame and guilt over his sordid and shameful past. Even as it stands, reigned in as his multiple personalities are Jake/Marc still suffers from the occasional depression, addictive personality draw or temperamental control loss (not to mention he's constantly seeing Khonshu all around him, which makes him look still insane when he speaks to the Lunar Deity and holds conversations). Skills Marc Spector in his past has been various occupations from assassin, mercenary, Marine to intelligence operative. This gives him a wide range of skills such as interrogation, profiling, combat tactics, strategy, military sciences, stealth, disguise, surveillance, espionage and a general good basis for various other applicable talents, extensively so in weapons from firearms, bolas, explosives, thrown weaponry, staves, tonfas, to swords . On a martial arts level, Marc is quite formidable having been a heavyweight boxing champion and commando, he also boasts skill in various additional forms such as Savate, Judo and Kung Fu and has displayed an indepth knowledge of pressure point usage. He maintains a great array of knowledge that's proven helpful in the past an excellent driver he can pilot many things from air, land to sea - having proving quite the capable stunt level motorcyclist in times of need. He has a head for business, an expert level knowledge in Egyptian mythology as well astrology and occultism, a great grasp of streetwise particularly of New York along with it's crime and due to a mixed up mental state he actually possesses a form of psychic resistance. As Moon Knight his reputation and appearance also boosts his intimidation factor, fear inspired immediately into most lesser criminals. Boons ' With Money Comes Comfort' Marc/Jake is once again wealthy not to his previous state but enough to fund him his own hidden base within his Long Island Mansion, live without requirement of work, and pay hired help - reasons for this stem from his adventure in Mexico (involving Punisher and the Zapatas Brothers). His base is underground and expansive as a warehouse it contains an armory of weaponry and gear, even a supercomputer, motorcycle, small personal flying platform called the angelwing, moon-copter and several cars. Gibbous Arsenal Moon Knight has companions and those he hires to create gadgets and trinkets of all kinds to add to his plethora of 'toys' currently the Tinkerer has been producing gear for him on paid contract, notable currently is the Carbonadium body armor that increases his strength level, has boosters in the boots, is capable of gliding for short ranges, night vision optics, a two way radio system and a small portable remote drone that looks like a miniature angelwing. He lately carries two pistols that fire crescent blades which can attach a thin wire made of very strong material or without and a katana with a moon-themed hilt. In addition to these he hosts an arsenal of additional weapons, cestus of varying materials even silver, scarab darts, ivory boomerangs, grappling hooks, bolas, crescent darts, and his specialized adamantium truncheon (a staff that separates into shorter clubs, cables attached and can even incorporate a hook). Reluctant Companionship Various times in Marc's life he has tormented directly or indirectly all of those who care about him, most reluctantly or out of some form of masochism stick by his side (others simply due to payment) to name a few this includes Marlene(on and off again lover), Frenchie (bitter occasional pilot), Tinkerer (mechanic and inventor), Profile (informant whom he uses to spot criminals for him and intel), Rob (His physical therapist and Frenchies partner), and Ray Landers (new pilot). In addition to these he has contacts through out the CIA, New York crime and Superhero circles. Died Hard He has a pain threshold that is off the charts. Having suffered some of the most brutal punishments one can, up to and beyond death he can withstand vast amounts of torture. Having been laid out and cut open he remained in a state of Zen-like calm. This is just one such feat the man has displayed. Some of this is in part a lot to due with his insanity. A Dash of Lunacy Due to his instability and perhaps a touch of Khonshu's presence Marc can battle through and resist psychic invasion, even reading him is troublesome for those with mental powers keeping them unable to get any one focused train of reliable thought out of the man. Flaws ' Subdued Psychological Instability' A man with an addictive personality that seems to bounce from extremes, he suffers from a constant sadistic desire to hurt, harm and even kill others, bouts of severe depression that have resulted in substance abuses of all kinds and must constantly suppress an inner rage. On top of these issues he for a time splintered his personalty between Moon Knight, Steve Grant, Jake Lockley and Marc Spector. Divine Dependency and Interference Moon Knight is the avatar of the Egyptian god Khonshu, he despite his hate of it made a pact and is indentured to servitude making him a warrior-mystic of the ancient deity. Khonshu takes a direct and troublesome presence in Marc's life appearing as hallucinations, illusions or a voice constantly demanding tribute, belittling him, or encouraging him towards differing ideals than what Spector originally believed the God was about. As such this taxes Marc's sanity even in escaping it's proven impossible. In the past when proven to be on good terms with Khonshu he has been granted superhuman levels of speed, strength and endurance all dependent on the setting of the moon, currently he is not gifted with such things fallen from grace yet even when on poor terms with Khonshu he holds a strange unexplainable reverence that is hard for anyone to grasp. Infamous Reputation Word travels fast, especially faster when a man is carving flesh criminals or peeling their faces off. Moon Knight is seen as unstable and unpredictable even amongst the other Super Heroes of New York and beyond, he has killed openly in the past and even now maintains a shockingly brutal level of punishment. Though he has yet to kill since his reappearance. On the plus side this has increased his intimidation factor. Secret Identity Moon Knight was known to a handful as Marc Spector, a secret he knows is best kept; when times changed more became aware of who the man was and soon with Osborn's insistence and not so gentle nudge Marc would end up needing to dive even deeper into the hidden identity depths, fully taking on one of his previous alternate personalities - Jake Lockley. This amongst his other obvious drawbacks keep him from leading a normal (as it were) life. Soundtrack Moonlight Sonata by Ludwig van Beethoven You're Going Down by Sick Puppies Trivia *Moon Knight has died and been resurrected by Khonshu three times. *Marc Spector before becoming a Mercenary was a Professional Heavyweight Boxer; he has stepped into the same ring as Ted Grant. Logs including Moon Knight 2010-08-16: Shine On: A chance reunion between Molly and Karolina clashes with some thugs and Moon Knight. 2010-08-18: Green Goblin Must Hate Custer: The Green Goblin places a bomb on Custer's Monument, Moon Knight arrives to confront him. 2010-08-19: Dark Knight Meets Moon Knight: Moon Knight visits Gotham on the seeking leads on the Third World Slayers and ends up encountering Batman. 2010-08-22: From Shadow We Reign: The Titan Raven finds herself in a mysterious book shop and occultism store where she meets a bizarre man named Jake. Category:Taken Feature Character